howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fishlegs' Dragon Cards
|Source = Franchise}} Fishlegs' Dragon Cards are like the Dragon Eye lenses, as they tell him and his friends about the "new" unknown dragons they've come across; he keeps them in a pouch on his belt. They each have an image of a dragon, along with their class, size, speed, abilities, strengths and other important information. They were first introduced in How to Train Your Dragon 2. History ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 3 In "Crash Course", when the Riders came across the Cavern Crasher on Fireworm Island, Fishlegs got the cards out of the pouch to identify the dragon. Fishlegs claimed that he had been working on them for months, before even telling his friends about it, at which Hiccup was amazed. The Cavern Crasher Card gave them an idea why it was attacking the Fireworm Queen's nest, as well as the dragon's abilities, class, and speed. Season 5 While the Dragon Riders were following the Great Protector to Vanaheim in "A Matter of Perspective", Fishlegs looked through his dragon cards to find out the speed of the Eruptodon. The dragon cards made an appearance in "No Dragon Left Behind", where Fishlegs was trying to search for a cure on Slitherwing venom. How to Train Your Dragon 2 After Eret brought Astrid and the other Riders to Drago's location, they saw a group of ships around a "pool" of bubbling water. Fishlegs got his cards out to see if those bubbles were made by a dragon and what kind it could be, but he had trouble finding the card that can tell him what dragon it is. When Drago's men "found" them, Fishlegs dropped the cards when he flung his hands up in surrender. It is most likely that he came back for the cards or had picked them up before he and the others were brought onboard ''The Conqueror. ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World The morning after Hiccup and Astrid saw the female Light Fury, Fishlegs had began to work on a Light Fury card. Since the image on the card is based upon Hiccup and Astrid's description of the dragon, since Fishlegs hadn't seen the dragon, yet, he got the image wrong a few times, as there are some physical differences between the two types of Furies, Hiccup tells Fishlegs to just draw a Night Fury and paint it white, a suggestion that makes Fishlegs feel that Hiccup should have suggested it before he had done his failed attempts at drawing the white-scaled Fury. Graphic Novels The Serpent's Heir On the way to Nepenthe, Fishlegs tried to identify a mysterious deep sea dragon he saw by looking through the dragon cards. Dragon Species Strike Class *Deathgripper *Night Fury *Light Fury *Skrill *Snow Wraith *Songwing *Triple Stryke Stoker Class *Hobblegrunt *Monstrous Nightmare *Red Death *Terrible Terror Boulder Class *Crimson Goregutter *Gronckle *Whispering Death *Eruptodon Tracker Class *Deadly Nadder *Rumblehorn *Thunderclaw Sharp Class *Raincutter *Razorwhip *Stormcutter *Timberjack Tidal Class *Bewilderbeast *Scauldron *Seashocker *Sliquifier *Submaripper *Thunderdrum Mystery Class *Changewing *Hideous Zippleback *Snaptrapper *Slitherwing *Cavern Crasher Stoker/Mystery Hybrid Class *Hobgobbler Miscellaneous Cards of this section have appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2, but have been redesigned by the release How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. *Sliquifier *Songwing *Submaripper Trivia *The cards and the pouch they're kept in appears in the game, ''Dragons: Rise of Berk as a collectible in completing collections. *It is possible that Fishlegs had began to work on the cards after the Dragon Eye had been taken by the Dragon Hunters, and that some of the cards' information is from some of his Dragon Eye notes, as well as Bork's papers and the Dragon Manual. *The back of the cards each have the dragon class mark of the dragon that the card details. Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Fishlegs Ingerman Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:The Serpent's Heir Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk